


Dinner is Served

by ShippingAllShips



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incubus Tom, M/M, Professor Tom Riddle, Rimming, Slight Authority Kink, Slight Humiliation?, Slight underage, Spanking, Student Harry Potter, slight dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: Too many tardies lands Harry in detention with Professor Riddle.





	Dinner is Served

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to say sorry before hand if this is bad. i'm a little rusty on certain kinks so yeah....

_ Sweetness filled the air, cutting through the thin haze of hormones and assaulting his senses. _

_ His eyes scanned the room, over the heads of many and resting on the arriving group. _

_ He studied each, eyes finally landing on his sweet scented prize, his mouth watering with want. _

_ No, no good. _

_ Too young, too small. _

_ He would not be enough, would not satisfy. _

_ He needed to grow. To mature. To  _ ripen _. _

_ He licked his suddenly dry lips and took a swallow from his glass, the cool liquid not helping to curb his appetite. _

_ He was suddenly very hungry. _

*~*

Ever since he had stepped foot within Hogwarts, Harry had had the feeling he was being watched. It was an uncomfortable feeling, one that had followed him all through his five years at Hogwarts, keeping him slightly on edge at times.

It was almost unbearable at night, especially when he was alone. The thought of something unseen watching him from within the shadows, talking him into the night.

He felt like a rabbit caught under the gaze of a fox, too afraid to run and utterly powerless to stop what was coming its way.

*~*

Harry was completely out of breath when he finally managed to stumble into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, interrupting Professor Riddle in the middle of his sentence.

“Mister Potter, to what do we owe the honor of your presence this time?” Professor Riddle drawled, sounding suspiciously like Snape and making several students giggle.

Harry took a moment to catch his breath before straightening up, smoothing down his cloak with false casualness. “Oh, you know. Peeves. Water balloons. Three dogs and a pig. The usual.”

Professor Riddle sighed. “Mr. Potter, do you know how many times that makes this year alone?”

“Um, two?” Harry asked hopefully, maneuvering himself to the empty seat beside Ron.

“Twelve, Mister Potter. Twelve. And it's only November.” Professor Riddle said, raising an eyebrow at Harry. “I can’t let this continue. Detention, tonight. At eight.”

“But, sir, that’s not fair!” He cried, startling several students with his suddenly loudness. “I have Quidditch practice tonight.”

“And does that last all night? I do not believe so.” Professor Riddle said, entirely unfazed by Harry’s outburst. “I’ll see you at eight sharp. And, please, try not to be late to this as well.”

Harry slumped in his seat as Professor Riddle turned back around, writing the name of the spell they would be learning today on the board.  _ Levicorpus, _ it read in Professor Riddle’s elegant script.

“Ooh, the golden boy got himself some detention.” Draco taunted, leaning a bit closer to talk to Harry. “Never thought I’d see the day Professor’s Pet got detention.”

“Five points from Slytherin.” Professor Riddle said, not bothering to turn around. “And if you continue, Mister Malfoy, you can join him.”

*~*

“Mate, I don’t think you should go.” Ron said, shoving another spoonful of mash potatoes into his mouth. “Or, at least not alone. I can ask Fred or George to cause enough disruption to land them in detention too.”

“No, it’s fine.” Harry sulked, pushing a roll of sausage around with his fork before skewering him. “I can handle it.”

“I’m sure it’s no different from any other detention.” Hermione piped up from behind her book, writing something down on the piece of parchment beside her, her own lunch untouched. “You’ll probably be writing lines as usual, or grading papers.”

Ron shook his head, swallowing his potatoes. “I don’t think so. Bill had detention with him once. He never came back the same.”

“Way to be ominous, mate.” Harry grumbled, taking a bite of his sausage.

“I mean it. Well, he wasn’t really different, but he was different. He seemed more… well, more mature and more somber, like the life had been drained from him. It only lasted a few days, but it was still long enough to take note of.”

The hair on the back of Harry’s neck stood up then and he glanced around, his eyes landing on the staff table and finding Professor Riddle staring right at him, a glass of wine perched at his lips and his own plate empty. Harry had always found it strange that Professor Riddle never seemed to eat or at least he was never caught eating, save for the occasional piece of chocolate or apple.

Harry waved then, a small and awkward gesture as he was unsure if the professor was actually looking at him. Professor Riddle smirked, setting his glass down and wiggled his own fingers at Harry in greeting. 

Harry gave a hesitant smile. What had happened with Bill had to be a coincidence. If not, Harry was sure he would have told someone. There was nothing for him to fear, it was just detention after all.

*~*

By the time Harry had showered and had made it to the DADA room, it was already a quarter past eight. A little ironic, showing up late for the detention he was serving for being late.  He took a deep breath, sent a silent prayer that Professor Riddle wouldn’t be too mad, and entered the room. It was dark within, the only light coming in from the window panes and seeping through the crack in the door to a well-lit room Harry knew to be the Professor's office.

“Ah, you’re finally here. Good.” Harry jumped at the voice, turning around to find Professor Riddle standing behind him. “You’re late.”

“I-I’m sorry. Quidditch ran later than usual.” Harry said hesitantly, confusion seeping into his words. He was sure he had seen the professor’s shadow moving around in the room, or maybe he had been imagining it, but that didn’t seem right either. He didn’t have long to ponder this before Professor Riddle clicked his tongue.

“And wasn’t that why we’re in trouble in the first place?” Professor Riddle asked, making Harry flush lightly in shame and look away. “Well, I suppose I can let it slide this time.”

A hand rested on Harry’s lower back and he gave a shaky smile, feeling himself being steered into Professor Riddle’s study. “How kind of you, sir. Will I be writing lines or helping grade paper? Personally, I would go with the lines. I’m terrible at grading other’s work and give all my friends O’s.”

Professor Riddle let out a chuckle as they entered the office, slipping his hand from Harry’s back. “I see this isn’t your first detention. No, I was thinking something different.”

Harry wondered what that could possibly be, allowing Professor to lead him into his rather comfy looking study. It was the same as all the other Professor’s Harry had been with in detention, though Professor Riddle had opened the curtains to let the moonlight in.

“But first, would you like some tea? You must be very thirsty from practice.”

Harry blinked, taking in the sight of the kettle and cups sitting on the desk, certain they hadn’t been there a moment ago, but couldn’t find a reason to refuse. Anything to prolong the inevitability long and boring detention he was serving.

He took his seat on the only chair as Professor glided to the other side of the desk, lifting the kettle and pouring the hot liquid into his cup with more grace and delicacy than Harry had seen anybody possess. The professor’s eyes flickered to him as he poured his own cup, his eyelids half opened and a small smirk playing on his lips, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

Harry quickly looked down at his own cup, a blush making its way across his face as he watched his tea began to steep, lifting the string of the bag and swirling it around. Anyone with eyes could see that Professor Riddle was an extremely handsome man, with his perfectly styled hair and high cheekbones and beautiful eyes and pink lips oh so perfect for-

Harry took a gulp of his tea, uncaring that it was mainly water and unsweetened, wanting to distract himself from his ridiculously attractive professor. He immediately regretted it when the hot liquid entered his mouth, scorching his tongue and causing him to spit half of it back into the cup. The flavor had most certainly did not help either.

Professor Riddle chuckled at that, making Harry flush even more and glance at him in embarrassment. He still looked as handsome as ever, sipping calmly from his cup, but now something about him made Harry’s insides twist, a pleasant feeling shooting through his whole body when he gazed at his professor. He would do anything to hear that pleasant laugh again.

“Now, about your…punishment.” Professor Riddle said, setting his cup down and threading his fingers together. Harry stared at them, thinking about how they would feel pinning his wrists down or –he barely suppressed a shudder- moving inside him.

“Wha-” Harry cleared his throat, taking another calming sip of his tea. “What do you have in mind professor?”

Professor Riddle smirked at him, his head tilting a little as he observed Harry. “Well, it’s very rare to have a student who’s consistently late, so I think a little…special kind of discipline is in order, don’t you?”

Harry found himself nodding along before he would really process the words coming from the professor’s mouth. He paused, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as Professor Riddle smirked, a dangerous glint entering his eyes.

“Stand up and come here.”

Harry was out of his seat before he could realize, rounding the desk and standing before Professor Riddle. His breath hitched when Professor Riddle reached out and gently grabbed his hips, positioning Harry so that they were directly facing one another. Harry felt himself flush as Professor Riddle’s eyes raked up and down him, his head tilting as he drank in the sight of Harry.

“There was a saying when I was growing up that the matron of the orphanage favored. Spare the rod and spoil the child, I believe it was.” Professor Riddle said, releasing Harry’s hips and leaning back in his chair. “Take your pants off.”

That snapped Harry out of his trance, stilling his hands that had already reached for his belt. “W-what?”

“Take your pants off. Underwear too.” Professor Riddle said firmly, causing Harry to hastily comply. “You’re a smart boy, Harry, you tell me.”

Once Harry’s pants hit the floor, Professor Riddle gripped his arms and guided him to lay over his lap. He paused for a moment, allowing Harry to get into a more comfortable position.

“W-wait. I’m too old for a spanking.” Harry panicked, realizing where this was leading. He had only been spanked once, when he was seven and had broken a valuable family heirloom. His father had felt guilty about it afterwards, but the memory of it still lingered in the back of his mind.

“Don’t be silly, Mr. Potter.” Professor Riddle said, his hand coming to rest gently on Harry’s backside and startling him. “You’re never too old for such a thing. Now, be a good boy and count for me, won’t you? I think one for every day you’ve been late this year should do, don’t you?”

Harry didn’t have time to respond, yelping when the first hit struck and making him squirm slightly but he refused to open his mouth. There was a tisk above him and a hand rubbing his backside gently before delivering another stinging swat. “Count.”

“T-two.” Harry murmured, only to jump at another sudden swat.

“One.” Professor Riddle said sharply, striking Harry once more and causing a small whimper.

“One.” Harry gasped, squirming when the second hit came down much faster and harder than the last. “Two.”

“Good boy.” Professor Riddle said softly, his hand lingering on the curve of Harry’s backside and making Harry flush at the praise. When was the last time someone had called him a good boy, and with such sincerity too?

“Three!” he yelped when he was suddenly struck, earning a chuckle from above him. The spankings were starting to hurt, but he could feel the pleasant sensation of something else began to pool in his lower stomach, one that he hoped wasn’t what he thought it was.

Another strike. “Four.”

And another. “Five.”

It was in the brief pause between swats that Harry had a sudden and horrifying realization. He was getting turned on, his erection practically grinding against his professor’s leg. He tensed and tried to angle his hips away, only to freeze when Professor Riddle’s hand rested on his backside, making him hiss when his hand came into contact with the sensitive flesh.

“Don’t tense up; you’ll make it hurt worse.” Professor Riddle cooed, gently rubbing his palm against the red flesh of Harry’s bottom. Harry felt himself relax at the soothing feeling, only to let out a small scream when Professor Riddle drew back and hit him much harder than before, tears actually springing to his eyes.

“And that’s for trying to escape your punishment.” Was the angry hiss above him, his professor grabbing his hips and pushing them flush against his legs, making Harry whimper at the sensation of cloth against his rapidly growing erection. “Count.”

“Six.” Harry said miserably, fisting the professor’s robes and biting his lower lip, trying his hardest not to let the tears escape.  That one had hurt more than the others, the rubbing making his skin sensitive and tender.

The seventh slap was accompanied by a choked moan, Harry hanging his head further and pressing his hips closer to his professor’s legs, his erection brushing against Professor Riddle’s leg and drawing a low sob of pain and pleasure from him.

“Aw, hush, it’s okay.” Professor Riddle said soothingly, his hand coming to rest on Harry’s back and causing him to jump. His hand slowly stroked down Harry’s spine, making him shiver when he came into contact with Harry’s rear.

“I think seven is plenty for your first time. Sit up for me.” Professor Riddle said, his hand gently coaxing Harry to rise. He did so shakily, guided by Professor Riddle’s hand on his back, perching himself on the professor’s lap. He winced when he sat down, shifting in hopes of relieving the pressure against his burning rear, only to freeze when Professor Riddle’s hand fell onto the tops of his thigh.

“Now, what have we learned?” Professor Riddle said softly, gently rubbing his thumb against Harry’s inner thigh while his other hand rested against Harry’s back, rubbing soothing circles.

“Not-not to be la-late to Professor Riddle’s class.” Harry hiccupped, closing his legs in embarrassment of crying and getting an erection from a spanking. He really hoped that the professor hadn’t noticed.

“Good, good.” Professor Riddle hummed, the hand on his thigh beginning to climb a bit higher, making Harry shift in nervousness as it got closer to his erection. “You did very well. I didn’t expect you to last half as long.”

Harry flushed at the praise. While Professor Riddle did offer praise to everyone, it was very rare for it sound genuine and not patronizing.

“Though,” Professor Riddle continued, his fingers grazing the sensitive flesh around Harry’s length and making him gasp. “ _ This _ is a pleasant surprise.” His hand brushed against Harry’s erection then, the warm palm pressing deliciously against him and making him buck at the contact.

Harry was immediately mortified, his legs snapping tighter and trapping his professor’s hand. “I-I’m sorry!” he said loudly, his face burning an even brighter shade of red as the urge to cry returned. He had hoped his professor wouldn’t notice, but he knew that was now fruitless. He could only hope that his professor didn’t punish him more for this.

Professor Riddle chuckled then, his finger brushing down Harry’s length as he leaned closer to Harry, his lips resting against Harry’s ear as he gasped. “Let me take care of this for you.” He whispered, gently nipping at Harry’s ear.

Harry’s world seemed to spin then and he found himself now sitting on the desk, his trousers completely gone and his professor kneeling before him, spreading Harry’s legs as he licked his lips.

“Oh, you are such a magnificent specimen, Mister Potter.” Professor Riddle breathed, his eyes never leaving Harry’s erection. “I’m going to enjoy eating you.”

“Wha-” Harry started, only to cut off into a moan as Professor Riddle leaned forward, his check brushing against Harry’s member when he pressed a kiss to the base of it, giving a kittenish lick. Harry shuddered, his hands threading through his professor’s hair and tugging in hopes of getting his attention. Something wasn’t right here, wasn’t he just on his lap?

“Look into my eyes.” Professor Riddle ordered and Harry obeyed, his eyes snapping to meet a pair of fire red eyes. Had his professor’s eyes always been that color? “Relax. I’m going to take good care of you. I always take care of my dinner.”

Harry found himself relaxing, his grip on his professor’s hair loosening as something in the back of his mind screamed at him that something was most definitely wrong, that there was something just not right with the phrasing of that sentence. He ignored that part of his mind, aided by the fact that his professor was now placing a trail of opened mouth kisses up his length, moaning loudly when one was placed directly on the head.

“Good boy.” Professor Riddle murmured, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear and tilting his head, his tongue sneaking out to lap coyly at the head.

Harry shuddered at the feeling, his eyes slipping closed as his professor continued to lap at the head of his dick. His eyes snapped back open when he felt that tongue retreat and something much warmer and wetter wrap around the head, his breath getting caught in his throat when he gazed into his professor’s eyes, half lidded and burning with lust.

Professor Riddle hummed then and Harry felt himself shudder, his mind going blank with pleasure. He had received blowjobs before by his peers, both men and women alike, but all of them paled compared to the feeling of his professor’s lips around him, his tongue flicking over him lazily and his free hand beginning to trail its way up his inner thigh.

His breathing did stop when one of Professor Riddle’s hand came to wrap around the base of his cock and his head lowered down, taking more of Harry into his mouth. He bobbed his head, his hand pumping what he couldn’t fit into his mouth and his tongue dragging along the vein underneath, making Harry moan and sigh in pleasure.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long, especially not when Professor Riddle dragged his teeth along the top, the sensation making his hips thrust weakly into his mouth and heat began to pool in his abdomen, a telling sign of his coming orgasm.

Professor Riddle pulled away then and Harry felt himself whine at the loss of that talented mouth. His whine turned into a yelp when he felt himself being dragged closer and his hips being angled up, forcing him to release his professor’s hair and his hands landing on the desk to keep him propped up.

“P-Professor!” He gasped out when he felt his professor’s mouth attach to his bollocks, sucking and lapping at the delicate organ in his mouth, more mindful of his teeth.

He shook when he Professor Riddle’s hand came up to wrap around his member once more, pumping him in time with his sucking. His eyes closed once more as he groaned, his head falling back. That was something new, all of his past partners only going as far to just touch them or ignore them completely.

One of his hands came up to thread through his professor’s soft hair, knocking against something hard-

Wait.

Harry’s mind snapped out of its pleasure filled stupor and he glanced down, his breath catching in his throat. Horns. His professor had horns. Two long and ribbed horns, each starting at his temple and extending a foot from their origins, a slight wave going through their otherwise straight path.

His professor felt his sudden tension and pulled away then, his eyes findings Harry once more and he found himself entranced by their color. A beautiful glowing red, the pupils taking on a more oval shape though they were dilated with arousal.

“Relax. There’s nothing to fear.” Professor Riddle purred, his words seeming to wrap around Harry’s mind and he found himself relaxing, smiling lazily down at his professor. “That’s a good little boy.”

Professor Riddle shifted, bringing his mouth up to kiss the head of Harry’s member before his tongue snaked out. Harry watched in both lust and mild fear as that tongue wrapped completely around the head before continuing downward, massaging and rubbing in just the right way to make him moan, paying close attention to the vein underneath.

A pair of lips followed the tongues path and Harry bit his tongue in hopes of not cumming too soon. It was hard not to, especially when Professor Riddle began to suck and bob his head, his tongue seeming to have a mind of its own as it moved and constricted around him.

His eyes found his professor’s once more and a smirk appeared on his face. Harry didn’t have time to think about what it might mean before Professor Riddle took him to the root, his head brushing the back of his professor’s throat and he could feel him swallow around him.

Harry knew he was done then, his pleasure spiking when his professor glanced up at him, his eyes watery and burning with arousal.

"Professor!" He cried as he came, his hands slipping from Professor Riddle's to grab at his horns, finding them to be strangely warm, and using them to shove his professor down further.

Professor Riddle merely hummed, his hands coming up to stop Harry from thrusting into his mouth as he rode out his orgasm, swallowing down everything Harry had to offer. Once Harry was finished, his tongue unwound from its position as he released Harry from his mouth, placing a light kiss on the head and earning a twitch.

Professor Riddle rose then, his hands landing on either side of Harry’s waist as he leaned forward, his lips hovering over Harry’s. Harry’s lips parted, eagerly anticipating a kiss from his professor that never came. Instead, he felt something thick and salty slid into his mouth, making him recoil at the taste and swallow on instinct.

“You should really eat more fruit.” His professor commented idly, his tongue coming out to flick over Harry’s lips. Harry shivered in anticipation.

“S-sorry.” Harry muttered, his own tongue coming out to lick his lips. He could taste Professor Riddle on his lips, a lingering taste of chocolate and fruit, and himself there too, salty and bitter.

"It's okay. I've had worse." Professor Riddle said, one hand snaking around Harry's waist and the other cupping his jaw, his head tilting down to finally connect their lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue licking into Harry's mouth, the taste of himself still fresh in his professor's mouth.

Harry found himself coming to like the taste, his own tongue rubbing against his Professor's. His professor pulled away once more, earning a whine.

"Do you want to be in bed or would you prefer I take you here?" Professor Riddle purred into his ear, lightly nipping and sucking on the lobe.

"Bed." Harry said as he shuddered, feeling more than hearing his professor chuckle.

"As you wish.”

The world spun for a moment and Harry felt his back hit something soft, Professor Riddle hovering above him. A bed, Harry realized glancing around, they were now in a bed, soft and covered in dark blankets. Professor Riddle didn’t seem overly concerned with their change of location, immediately attaching himself to Harry’s neck and beginning to lick and suck, leading Harry to believing this was his room

He placed his hands on his professor’s shoulder and pushed lightly, opened his mouth to question how the professor had gotten them here, knowing that apparition wasn’t allowed within Hogwarts wards, but movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

He stilled at the sight of a tail floated into his vision, long and thin with a small spade like on the end. However, his main concern was the pair of large, dark wings that his professor had grown, bat like in appearance and stretching up to meet the ceiling.

“Hm, you’re less freaked out than the others had been.” Professor Riddle observed, tilting his head as he stared down at Harry, his eyes still red but thankfully no longer glowing. “I knew you were a good boy.”

Harry flushed at the praise, but his hands didn’t move from their position on Professor Riddle’s shoulder, making him sigh in annoyance.

“Well, let it all out. The sooner you do, the sooner I can keep eating.” He said, waving his hand in a motion for Harry to get going. Harry could see that his nails had also grown drastically, become more claw like instead of being relatively short.

“What are you?” He managed to ask, both fear and confusion beginning to make its way into his mind. Just what had he let touch him so intimately.

Professor Riddle smirked. “You’re a smart boy, Harry. You tell me.”

Harry took a deep breath, his mind racing through all the magical creatures he knew. Humanoid, but with wings, horns, and a tail. Claw like nails and pointed ears. Demon of some kind. Though, Professor Riddle didn’t seem very interested in his soul, he seemed more interested in eating, but so far all they had done was-

“I-Incubus?” Harry asked, cursing himself for stuttering halfway through. The last thing he wanted was for his professor to realize that he was intimidated by this revelation.

Professor Riddle grinned, and Harry shuddered at the sight of those sharp teeth. “Correct. Five points to Gryffindor for Mister Potter's stellar observation.”

“How?” Harry demanded, raising onto his elbows and earning a raised eyebrow. “How did a de-incubus get a job working around children? It doesn’t seem like something Professor Dumbledore would allow.”

“Well, what Dumbledore doesn’t know won’t hurt him, now will it? He still believes me to be some dark lord in the making.” Professor Riddle chuckled. “What a foolish old man. I’m much more interested in a more…practical goal.”

“Which is?” Harry asked, receiving a very pointed like. “Right. Okay. So, what, you just fuck anybody that comes to detention and that’s how you’ve been getting by?”

“Yes.” Professor Riddle said bluntly. “It’s much easier to have a horde of trusting and horny teens at your beck and call then trying to find one every time you need to eat.”

Harry opened his mouth to object, but closed it when he realized his professor was right. Hadn’t he willingly went with Professor Riddle, uncaring about the hand on his back or the slightly suspicious circumstances of his detention.

“Enough of the questions. Do you still want this or are we need to kiss some more?” Professor Riddle asked, silence following the question as they stared at one another. Harry looked away first, a blush rising on his face as he spread his legs invitingly.

“Excellent.” Professor Riddle said, pleased with himself, his hands coming up to tug at the hem of Harry’s shirt. Harry was suddenly very aware that all he was wearing was his shirt, his pants and underwear having been lost in Professor Riddle’s study.

“Why do I still want this?” Harry groaned, allowing Professor Riddle to strip him of his shirt, leaving him bare before the creature.

“Incubus saliva contains an aphrodisiac and makes our victims more willing. It won’t do for you to be struggling against us the whole times. It really sours the meal if you’re not enjoying yourselves.”

“Did you spit in my tea?” Harry balked, remembering how it had become so much easier to listen to his professor after he had taken a sip.

Professor Riddle did not answer, instead bringing his hands up to unbutton his robes. Harry’s breath caught in his throat as each button was popped. Harry licked his lips as his robe was dropped onto the bed, his professor’s body being revealed to him, beautifully pale with just the right amount of muscle.

“You’re gorgeous.” Harry breathed, his eyes trailing down his professor’s body and ending at the dip of his legs, where his own erection was waiting, hard and surprisingly uncut.

“Thank you, I’ve been told before.” Professor Riddle smirked. “Turn over and lay on your stomach. I have something I know you would like.”

Harry was hesitant but complied, turning his back on his professor and lowering himself onto the bed, his legs stretched on either side of his professor and his head resting comfortably on his arms.

He was curious as to what his professor was planning as he lifted Harry hips, propping him up by his knees. He squirmed when he felt Professor Riddle’s hands grab his cheeks, gently separating them and exposing his hole. He shifted nervously, gasping when he felt something warm and wet glide over his entrance.

“Professor!” He gasped out, burying his face in his arms as he felt that tongue swipe over his fluttering entrance once more. This was definitely something he was going to enjoy.

“Please, call me Tom.” Professor Riddle purred, flattening his tongue to lick at him once more. “It’s so much easier to scream.”

Prof- _ Tom _ licked at him once more, his tongue dipping into his entrance slightly, earning a low moan of pleasure. He could feel Profe-Tom smirk then, nipping at one of his cheeks before pointing his tongue and slipping it inside him.

Harry groaned as he felt that tongue licking deep inside him, sliding against his inner walls, much deeper than he knew a human tongue could go. He choked on a moan when he felt his professor’s tongue graze something within him, making his vision fill with stars.

He could feel himself began to harden as his professor continued to lick at him, his hand gripping the sheets when he felt a finger slip in beside his tongue, the burn of the sudden stretching only adding to the pleasure he was receiving. A second finger soon joined the first as Tom reached around, his hand wrapping around Harry’s erection as he scissored his fingers, pumping him in time with each rub of his prostate.

It was obscene, the sounds of slurping and moans filling the room and then Tom hummed, the vibrations being too much for Harry to take. He came with a loud cry, his body tensing as he was milked for the second time, Tom’s tongue and fingers never stopping in their assault.

Tom pulled away, his fingers retracting and his tongue offering one final flick as it slithered out of Harry, making him shiver. Tom shifted behind him and he heard the sound of a bottle being opened, tensing when he felt the head of Tom’s cock at his entrance.

“Condom?” He asked hoarsely, making Tom chuckle.

“Don’t need one, dear.” Tom purred, his hands coming up to grab Harry’s hips. “It would only hinder your pleasure.”

Harry was about to object when Tom slammed into him, making him scream at the sudden feeling, his body still sensitive from his previous orgasm. He could only whimper when Tom began to move, his hands keeping Harry's hips in place as he thrusted.

It was the best thing Harry had ever felt. There was pain, yes, but the pleasure quickly drowned it out, the feeling of Tom dragging in and out his body. He had never felt this way before, the blissful feelings that were shooting through with every thrust, his moans increasing when Tom managed to hit his prostate. He was almost embarrassed with how vocal he was being, his moans and screams echoing around them.

Harry was almost concerned when he felt himself cum again. It was embarrassing, how fast he had cum this time, but Tom had not seemed to mind.

He pulled out and flipped Harry, his hands falling onto Harry’s thighs and thrusting back into him, making Harry suck in a breath at the change of position. He could see Tom’s face this way, his eyes having returned to their glowing color, and his hands made their way to his professor’s shoulder, trailing down to rest between his wings as Tom picked up the pace.

Then, Tom leaned closer, his breath tickling Harry’s ear.

“Look at you. All split open for me like a little whore. That’s what you are, right? Professor Riddle’s little cock slut?” Another thrust, more pointed than the last, hitting his prostate and causing him to let out a silent scream. “Tell me. Scream it. Whose little slut are you?”

“Yours, Professor, yours.”

“And does Professor Riddle’s little slut deserve to cum again?”

“Yes, yes! God, yes!” Harry screamed, his nails raking down the center of Tom’s back as he flinched, his walls still sensitive from his orgasm.

“I’m your god now.” Tom breathed darkly, his voice almost dying when he spoke the name of the deity but his pace never slowing. Harry was breathless, his hands scrambling for purchase at Tom suddenly increase his pace, his cock slamming into Harry with more force than necessary and making Harry see stars each time his sweet spot was hit, gasping in both exhaustion and excitement. His hands managed to catch onto Tom’s wings and he grabbed them, squeezing them in hopes of regaining his bearings.

Tom let out a shriek then, an inhuman sound that surprised Harry enough that he immediately released the wings from his grasp. Tom’s thrusts had stopped, his head tilted downwards as he panted heavily, something that greatly worried Harry.

He made to open his mouth and apologies if he had somehow hurt him, but Tom beat him to it, his hands darting out to grab Harry’s wrist and return them to their previous position. He raised his head, his eyes locking with Harry’s once more.

“That surprised me.” He said gruffly, his eyes a blazing inferno. “Do it again.”

Harry obliged, his hands squeezing the appendages once more and giving them a small pump. He was rewarded with the hands around his hips tightening and the professor tilting his hips upwards, his pace increasing, hitting Harry’s sweet spot and making him groan every time.

This was becoming too much, already still sensitive from his previous orgasms and Tom’s relentless abuse of his prostate. Harry screamed as his fourth orgasm came crashing down on him suddenly, his muscles spasming and his cock twitching between them, a small splatter of cum dribbling out and covering their stomachs.

“I’m so close.” Tom purred, leaning down to whisper in Harry’s ear. “Can I cum in you? Just imagine how my cum would feel if my spit makes you feel that good?”

Harry found himself nodding eagerly, his hands wrapping around Tom’s shoulder and burying his face in his neck. “Do it. Fill me up,  _ Sir _ .”

Tom’s nails dug into his hips, nearly breaking the skin at the force he was holding Harry with, and slammed into him one final time, hitting Harry’s prostate dead on as he came with a low moan, his teeth finding Harry’s neck and biting down.

“Fuck.” Harry’s breath stopped as pleasure flooded his veins, his body shaking as he felt himself cum again, his nails scratching down Tom’s back and making him purr once more.

The next thing Harry knew, he was laying on his stomach, Tom’s hand gently running up and down his back. His whole body hurt, he realized, his muscles protesting when he shifted and his shoulder aching where Tom had bite him.

“I told you it would be better without the condom.” Tom said smugly, making Harry roll his eyes tiredly. His limbs felt heavy and his eyes were drooping, the need for sleep growing with each passing second. God, he wanted a nap.

He felt Tom’s hand slowly shift to his side, gently coaxing him to lay on his side. He reluctantly did, shifting as he felt Tom grab his leg and throw it over his shoulder, watching as Tom’s tail twitched.

“You weren’t planning on going to sleep, were you?” Tom grinned wickedly, his tongue coming out to lick his lips as he lined himself up to Harry’s abused hole. “That was just the appetizer. We still have three courses to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the story of how Harry DIED.


End file.
